Who I've Become
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: "I assumed one of the witches gave a somewhat fatal blow and I was either unconscious, surrounded by Timmy and my friends, or I was...dead. You know what; I'm not even going to think about that last one. Let's not jump to worst case scenarios Tecna..."
1. Chapter 1

Who I've Become

_Chapter 1: Prisoner Of My Own Mind_

**I** finally concluded I was stuck in my mind, it made the most sense, logically. Whenever I thought of something it actually echoed throughout this darkness I was sitting in. I mean I wasn't scared being in this darkness, it was calming and I knew I was safe, since yes, I concluded, was my own head. I didn't feel the need to worry about myself right now, but then again I'm not really "myself" right now. I'm the mind of Tecna.

Now it was time to figure out why I'm here, and if the "outside" me was okay and well. I decided to try and remember what happened before this, but the facts seemed fuzzy and uncertain. Being Tecna, I normally wouldn't trust this information, but what else could I refer to? Nothing, that's what.

I closed my teal eyes and thought, thought as hard as I could about the before events. There wasn't much to work with, believe me. Unfortunately the only thing I could really remember was some battle at Alfea caused by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. I assumed one of them gave a somewhat fatal blow and I was either unconscious, surrounded by Timmy and my friends, or I was...dead. You know what; I'm not even going to think about that last one. Let's not jump to worst case scenarios Tecna...

It seemed I was in my head for an eternity. God...a prisoner of my own mind. I know I'm not exactly a "social butterfly" like Stella, but this was just madness how I felt. I just wanted to talk to another human being.

Next thing on my "thought bubble" agenda; how the hell am I going to get out of here? Since I assumed I was unconscious, the only logical thing I could do was wait to wake up. Easy enough I suppose; wish I could make myself wake up but I guess this'll do.

Finally, out in the vast emptiness of my mind, I could hear talking. One was very unfamiliar; but he most certainly was male. The other voice I immediately knew, it belonged to Timmy. Both their voices sounded muffled, like they were behind a closed door, but thankfully I could hear just enough to understand what they were saying.

"I demand to see Tecna!" I heard Timmy say angrily, "It's been days since I saw her." Oh Timmy, I want to see you too.

"You really shouldn't see Tecna...the way she is right now," the unfamiliar voice tried to reassure Timmy, "I can't let you see her until she's ready." The way I am? Until I'm ready? I'm clearly missing a major piece to this puzzle of why I'm stuck here.

"I don't care. You've held her long enough from me!" I could hear the shuffling of feet, and the sound of struggle. Timmy was trying to bust his way through the door to see me, but is that exactly a good idea? I mean it seems logical to just let him in, but then again, nothing seems logical anymore. Finally I heard a big bang; Timmy had forced his way through the door.

Everything became an eerie silence, as if Timmy was in shock and couldn't find the words to speak. "What-what...what did you do to Tecna!" Timmy was enraged. I've never heard him like this before. Something must be seriously wrong with me...to cause Timmy to do this. I wanted to comfort him, but here I am, stuck in my mind like a prisoner.

"I told you it wasn't a good time," the other voice scolded, "We've only had bad experiences with people...seeing others like this." I felt that Timmy was staring at me, like I was a freak; I waited for Timmy to say something...anything. The silence was driving me insane.

"That's. Not. Tecna," he managed to say. Wait...what did he just say...?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Coming Back To My Senses_

**N**o, Timmy it's me! Timmy! It's me, Tecna! I tried to shout, so maybe, just maybe, he could hear me. Well of course it didn't work; I figured it wouldn't work anyway so I wasn't too disappointed. Oh why could I only hear everyone, but nothing else...come to think of it I didn't have my sense of sight, taste, touch, or smell. Things were just becoming more and more puzzling.

"It IS Tecna," the voice was trying to comfort Timmy, "When she wakes up she will have all the memories, personalities, knowledge, and same appearance as before."

"But, it's not Tecna on the inside," Timmy replied, "She's...different." I feel the same, well I'm only in my head so I must be okay...right? "Prove it to me; wake Tecna up, so I can talk to her." Oh thank god, I'll be able to see the colourful world around me.

"I shouldn't be doing this," the man sighed, "But I'll make an exception for you. Now hand me those cables." Cables? Why do I have cables, I don't need to be plugged in...Do I? Suddenly I heard a click as one of the cables got plugged in somewhere. I felt one of my senses arise, my sense of touch.

"She should be able to feel her surroundings now. Let's give her a minute to adjust," the one familiar voice said.

The pain was beyond anything I've ever felt. I could only feel agonizing pain like I was lying in a coffin of pins and needles. I wished they would take away my sense of touch; it was better not feeling anything before.

"Is she in any pain?" Timmy asked. Yes Timmy, it hurts beyond anything.

"She's feeling for the first time in her life," the other voice answered. I've felt before, especially pain now. Am I lying next to a moron or something? Finally the pain faded. I could finally feel I was lying in a cozy bed with soft covers. I could feel every single loose fibre within the sheets. My sense of touch was so different, so sensitive. I couldn't move yet either, but I could feel my skin was stiff as a rock.

I heard another click of a cable. Oh great, what pain will I have to endure now? I finally got my sense of taste back, and it was horrible. My mouth felt the same as before, it was my mouth, but it didn't taste like my mouth. It tasted like plastic; new plastic. This is disgusting, I felt like I wanted to throw up.

My mouth was incredibly dry too, like I haven't made any saliva in my life. This was just making me sick to my stomach. Disconnect my sense of taste...please...it would be appreciated.

Then I heard another click, oh great, not again.

"Her sense of smell," the unfamiliar voice said. My sense of smell was on full alert, and believe me it was nasty. The first thing I smelt was a sterile hospital. Now at least I could tell where exactly I was. The only other odour I could distinguish was Timmy's; I could smell his cologne very faintly. At least one of my senses wasn't painful, what a relief.

I could hear Timmy gulp, "And now her...vision." It sounded like he was scared for me to open my eyes. I can't wait to see other human's again.

"Now Tecna, I know you can hear me," the other voice said to me, "A little warning for you, this may hurt." Oh, thanks for warning me before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bolded letters later on is what Tecna is saying, through a machine. I'm sorry if it confuses you.**

_Chapter 3: Tecna Speaks_

**I** heard a final cable click. I no longer was in my mind world; I now knew I was lying in my bed with my eyes shut; now all I have to do is open them. My eyes were very heavy but I managed to open them enough. The light burned and I immediately shut them again, oh why was this so difficult...It never was this difficult before.

"Why does she have trouble opening her eyes?" I heard Timmy ask. Yes, I wanted to know why as well.

"She's never opened her eyes before." What was he talking about; I've opened my eyes before.

"Tecna, I need you to open your eyes," the other man told me calmly. I listened to him and finally opened them for him. Everything was fuzzy and a blur, it was giving me such a headache, finally with some adjusting, I could see the world around me.

I stared perplexedly at the white tiles on the ceiling. Yup, definitely in a hospital, but why was I there in the first place? I couldn't find enough strength to turn my head, so I kept my head fixated staring straight up at the ceiling.

Timmy and the other man could tell I couldn't move my neck, so they stood over me just enough so I could see them.

I looked firstly at Timmy. His normally neatly groomed hair was tangled and messy, as well as his clothes. He had a few bags under his eyes; it looked like Timmy hadn't slept in days. I guessed this was probably true. I then turned to the man who I've been listening to. He was a short man, neatly groomed black hair, wearing a doctor's coat. His nametag said Dr. Anderson. He must be a doctor... A+ Tecna for figuring that one out...

"Tecna, I'm so sorry," Timmy wiped tears from his eyes, "If I would have known this would have happened..." I continued to stare up blankly; I couldn't find anything in me to talk. I couldn't talk, even though I was trying to. "Why can't she talk?"

"She isn't...ready to. It could damage her new vocal cords," Dr. Anderson looked concerned, "But I can let her communicate with us." He went behind my bed out of view and I felt him jab me with something, then he came back with a cord and plugged it into a computer screen. "Now Tecna, think of something to say, and this machine will talk for you."

**How did I end up here? **Hey...it worked, I was a little confused on how I managed to do it, but there it was, what I thought coming out of the machine. The voice the machine used for mine was kind of weird, but at least I had a voice.

"You don't remember?" Timmy was on the brink of crying, I could hear it in his voice. Oh Timmy...please don't cry, I'm okay...I think.

**No I don't...well I remember Icy, Darcy, and Stormy...but that's about it. Everything is such...a blur. **

"I see," Timmy reached out his hand and rubbed his hand along my arm. I could feel every define feature in Timmy's hand...from that odd hair to a random wrinkle, I felt it all to the smallest detail. "But how do you feel right now?"

I thought about it for a moment. **Well after getting used to my sense of touch, taste, smell, and sight...I actually feel fine. Except the fact I can't move or talk.**

"All in good time my dear," Dr. Anderson replied to me. He left the room leaving me and Timmy alone.

**Can someone please tell me exactly what happened? **

Timmy sat on a chair and moved it so he was right next to me, "I'm scared to tell you Tecna."

**It was that bad? **Timmy only nodded his head in response. **There is no point in hiding it from me, I'll find out eventually.**

Timmy took a deep breath and exhaled. His breath was like pins and needles along my skin. "I don't know where to begin Tec..." He paused to think about the before events. "Do you remember the Trix attacking Alfea on behalf of Valtor?" I thought about it and it came back to me. Yes I do remember better, the Trix (being the stupid servants of Valtor and would do anything he wanted), attacked us at Alfea to try and destroy Bloom once again...like always. Thankfully the specialists hurried over when the Trix were first spotted, and battled alongside us.

**Yes I do.**

"They were ruthless to you. You were the last one standing besides Bloom and they were determined to take you down. Stormy...she forced everyone down so we couldn't aid you. Darcy...she used some sort of shockwave to you Tecna...and she-she... the vibration caused most of your bones and other inner organs to melt...and Icy froze it so we couldn't reverse what happened," Timmy broke out into a massive amount of sobbing. I couldn't believe what happened to me, I wanted to cry but couldn't, I wanted to comfort Timmy, but couldn't. The only thing I could so was lay there and take the news.

**Timmy...How am I even alive? Wait, am I in heaven? **

"I'm nearly positive you died there Tecna, but thank Magix you weren't brain dead. We immediately took you to a hospital in Zenith. They had the most advanced medical technology, it seemed the most logical to take you there. We weren't sure how they were going to save you, until just earlier."

**Please stop crying; I'm okay and well and awake.**

"Not exactly...you see, the only thing they salvaged from your body was your brain...it was all they could salvage." What was Timmy talking about...? I'm in one piece right now. "We trusted the Zenithian technology on you. And well...I didn't know what to expect."

**Just tell me Timmy, I can't bear not knowing anymore. **I was terrified, I just wanted the answer...any answer.

"I can't even describe it in words to you. I'll show you," Timmy whisked away out of the room and brought back a medium sized mirror.

**Okay, show me.**

"Before I show you...I want to tell you I am so sorry," Timmy began sobbing again, "I should have been there to protect you and stop the Trix from laying a finger on you. I'm never going to forgive myself for this."

I glanced at the machine from the corner of my eye. **I'm ready Timmy.**

He put the mirror above me so I could get a look. Let me tell you, I never thought I would hear a machine scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure why I named the doctor, Dr. Anderson...I think it's because I was recently watched the Matrix, and I had the whole name "Mr. Anderson" on my mind, yeah I think that's the reason why.**

**Warning: This may creep some of you out. This is all very serious right now.**

_Chapter 4: Me_

Timmy pulled the mirror away from me. "Tecna, please stop screaming. Everything's okay," I finally calmed my thoughts and the machine stopped screaming. What I just saw petrified me beyond anything I've ever experienced. "This is why I was scared to tell you..."

Dr. Anderson came running back in, "What's wrong?" He saw Timmy with the mirror and showed panic in his eyes. "You...showed her?" Timmy nodded to him. "I would have...waited until we were farther along the process."

**Show me again. **I managed to tell them; even I was having my doubts. I only saw me for a second, began screaming, and Timmy pulled the mirror away. I don't even remember what I saw.

Timmy sighed, "Okay Tec." He held up the mirror.

I looked at my lips; they were my lips. I looked at my nose; they were my nose. I dared to look at my eyes, and they were my original teal eyes. I looked exactly like me, down to the smallest detail. So why did I...the machine... just scream a moment ago? My gaze continued to my forehead...my forehead like I expected. Then I saw it.

The machine.

Scalp flayed back. A mess of circuitry like when I broke one of my gadgets and could see the inside of it. Wires feeding out of my head...and wires feeding into my head. There were dozens of machines behind my bed. All of it lighting up and making very small beeping noises. I needn't see anymore, I was the latest subject to Zenithian technology and I knew what happened to me. I didn't dare investigate anymore.

** What did you do? **I dumbly asked them.

"We saved your life...Do you know about Bio-Droid industries right?" Dr. Anderson asked me. Of course I knew. Bio-Droid industries were a corporation that could take the living brain of a person, and move it into a...machine...robot...whatever you like to call it. This was a medical procedure done to anyone who desperately needed a new body, so they could continue living. A machine that looks exactly like a human...with the same capabilities as a human...but the skin and flesh was far from a human.

**No.**

"I didn't know this would have happened," Timmy tried to comfort me.

**No.**

** "**You would have died," Timmy began crying again. "This was the only way."

**No.**

"We held off for as long as we could," Dr. Anderson explained, "Before we came up to a final solution."

**Before you gave up on me...right?**

"We never gave up on you. That's why you're still here," Timmy replied softly. But I wasn't here. I was the brain inside a robot...android...any other name for a machine you could think of. I. was. it.

Dr. Anderson continued to explain everything to me, "You were perfect for this operation because your brain was fully intact and unharmed. We even made the Bio-Droid look exactly like you. No one will know the difference." Except me and Timmy.

** I'm nothing more than a machine with a human mask. ** My brain was telling me I was furious, sad, disgusted, and terrified, but it didn't feel right. Most of my life and even up til now, people always thought I was already one of these...droids. They thought so because my powers were technology based...I based everything on logic...and I had trouble showing emotion. Stupid stereotypical people...they know nothing about me. Now they were right about me.

**Put me back.**

"Tec..." Timmy closed his eyes, "It's not possible."

**I can't live like this. **I know I've always said I wanted to be closer to technology, but not like this, never like this.

"Sure you can. In a couple days (at the most) you should be able to pick things up right where they left off. We've done remarkable things Tecna with your senses, much stronger and sensitive. And other things you'll hopefully learn when you're out of bed," Dr. Anderson tried to cheer me up...it wasn't working one bit. "Once your brain gets used to its new physical surroundings...you'll feel the same as before." I'll never feel the same. Dr. Anderson left the room once again leaving me alone with Timmy.

**How can you even stand being with me? **

Timmy leaned over me and kissed me. The sweetness of his breath...the softness of his lips... I couldn't help but forget my troubles. "Because you're still the sweet, innocent Tecna you were before."

I stared up at Timmy, I could tell from the reflection in his glasses that it was getting very dark out.

**Timmy...you need to sleep.**

"I can't stand losing you again." Oh Timmy, poor determined Timmy.

**Just sleep. Nothing will happen, I'm safe.**

"Okay." I heard Timmy walk away and sit on some couch or chair or something. A few minutes later he was out cold. Poor Timmy.

I too shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but I don't even remember sleeping at all...so I just thought, about everything. I finally concluded something:

_Tecna is dead._

_I am Tecna._

_Therefore-because this is a logic problem even a dimwitted child could solve-I am dead._

_Except here's the thing: I'm not._

**Chapter completed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now sorry for the wait, was gone away for the last couple days, without a computer.**

_Chapter 5: Back To Normal?_

The next morning I woke up with Dr. Anderson and Timmy staring down at me again. I laid there motionless, wasn't sure what was happening.

"What are you guys doing...?" I asked them. Wait a minute, I just talked. I heard my voice...**my** voice.

"Oh Tec, I never thought I would hear your voice again," Timmy smiled at me. It was great to see Timmy smiling.

"Me either," I managed to smile back. It felt odd talking now, after so long of being confined to silence.

"That's not all," Dr. Anderson told me, "Last night your brain got used to its new surroundings. So we unplugged you from all these machines and you are back to normal." He held up a mirror to my face; I no longer had an open scalp of circuitry. I ran my fingers through my magenta coloured hair, it was smooth to touch. Each strand I assumed was some sort of fake fibre instead of actual hair. At least I looked like me...

I got out of my bed and put my feet on the tile floor; it burned the bottom of my feet by how cold it was to touch. Finally I adjusted and stood up. These sensitive senses are going to drive me insane I can already tell.

"I don't feel any different...Everything feels the same," I told them. It was true, I didn't feel like I was inside a "robot", I felt like regular Tecna. It was quite a relief to be honest.

"There are a couple things you may need to adjust to..." Dr. Anderson looked at me. Oh great, just when I thought everything was going to get better. "You'll never need to eat or drink..." Now that he said that, the entire time I've been here I haven't been hungry or thirsty...I guess it's not all bad. "You don't need to sleep either, it can't ever really happen...because you'll never be tired. You could call these benefits if you'd like to."

"I slept last night?" I did, I remember sleeping, right?

"You'll feel like your asleep, but really you're not," Dr. Anderson answered my question, "This may take time to adjust to." This all was, just confusing. Anything else to tell me Anderson? Good news would be great.

"What about my enchantix powers?" I managed to ask him. I feared the worst, and got the worst.

"I'm sorry..."

"No...No you can't do this to me! Those were my powers..." I leaned up against the wall and slid to the ground. I felt as if my world was spinning uncontrollably. "How can I explain all this to people at Alfea without telling them about the actual me?"

"Maybe you can get them back," Timmy sat on the floor beside me. Not possible Timmy, they're gone. Magic flows within a fairy body, I don't have a fairy body anymore. I no longer qualify.

"I don't qualify to be a fairy anymore. What else can I do?" I asked him stupidly. I honestly couldn't think of anything else I could do.

"We'll figure something out, I promise," he gently kissed me on the cheek, "Come on, let's go."

"What? Go where?" I asked. I had no clue what Timmy had in mind.

"You can leave Tec. You can already go back to Alfea," he tried to reassure me. I must admit I'm a little scared to go back, where suspicion will arise in some people to see me unscratched and unharmed so quickly. "Everyone's waiting outside for you."

"If you find any complications or problems don't be afraid to come back," Dr. Anderson smiled at me.

He was talking to me like I was a car. I felt sick to my stomach.

I quickly slipped into my usual lilac midriff top and matching mini skirt. I finally slipped on my lilac boots and met Timmy in the main lobby of the Zenith hospital. He happily greeted me with a hug and I immediately hugged him back.

"Tec, you're squeezing me a little tight," Timmy told me, I immediately freaked out and let go. Oh no...I hurt Timmy.

"I guess I don't know my own strengths..." I held my hands in two fists, "I won't be able to hide it. I just know it."

"Yes you will. And even if your friends find out...so what? Your friends will still be your friends," Timmy reassured me. "Now you ready to leave?" He held out his hand to me.

I turned my frown into a smile, "As ready as I'll ever be." We walked out the hospital doors.

**Quick update on its way.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Reunited_

As soon as I walked outside I could smell Stella's perfume. It hit me like I wall. It burned by nose as I inhaled and made my eyes water. It even managed to give me a headache. "Ow my head," I held my head in my hand. It throbbed; who knew Stella's perfume could do this to someone.

"Tec, what's wrong?" Timmy whispered to me as we continued to walk.

"Stella's perfume," I replied softly. My headache would not go away. I'll be telling Stella to not use a lot of perfume.

"I understand. Just try and hold it," Timmy whispered. I removed by hand from my head and put on a fake smile to cover up the pain. We turned around the corner and there was a Red Fountain squad ship with all my friends waiting outside.

"Hey! Look whose back!" Musa yelled out. Everyone from the Winx began running over to me. Brace for impact Tecna. Musa ran up to me first and nearly knocked me over. Timmy walked away to go talk to the other specialists.

"Good to see you too," I managed to happily laugh. It felt like such a long time since I've seen my friends, but it's only been a couple days.

"You look so much better than before," Stella told me. Of course Stella being Stella, it's all about the looks. I couldn't take it as an insult; I knew Stella couldn't help it

I smirked a bit, "Thanks Stella."

"So tell us everything that happened," Layla asked me, "I mean only if you want to." Okay Tecna, time to think of a good lie.

"Of course I'll tell you guys. They were able to salvage almost everything." Correction: they could barely salvage anything. "And they did a couple tissue and skin transplants...and Tecna was alive and back on her feet after a couple days." More like they replaced everything, and Tecna is dead.

"Wow, Zenithian technology is amazing," Bloom was in shock, "It seems you've made it through this without any problems. On Earth, no one would have survived from such an attack."

"You could say so," I managed to shrug, "Except...well I haven't been able to perform any magic or spells. It's like they vanished out of thin air."

"I'm sure they'll come back after you're completely healed," Flora smiled. I wish that was true Flora...I wish that was true.

"That'll be rough without them. Especially with the Trix and Valtor still creeping around," Musa shuttered. I couldn't help but shutter too. What would I do if they attacked Alfea again? I wouldn't have any way to defend myself... Oh I couldn't imagine encountering the Trix like this.

"Here Tec, let's take you back to Alfea. I'm sure you're tired of being here on Zenith," Musa put her arm around me and we all walked onto the squad. The specialists were all sitting around talking.

"Ahem," Stella coughed into her hand.

"Oh, you're back. Well, ready to go?" Brandon replied to us. You bet I'm ready to go. "Next stop, Alfea." I made my way to a seat after we took off and watched all the planets and stars pass me by. They seemed to mesmerise me as I sat there. Each planet was more captivating then the next; I was awestruck by their beauty. Why haven't I noticed this before?

"Tecna?" A voice asked me, I didn't even notice Flora talking to me. "You seem bothered by something." I turned around and saw Timmy's ears perk up from the driver's seat.

"Its-Its nothing...I'm kind of in shock still from everything. That's all," I lied.

"Well I'll make you some relaxation tea when we get back to Alfea. It'll calm our nerves," Flora smiled at me. Flora was such a good friend, so thoughtful and caring. I missed Flora.

"That'll be nice," I managed to smile, "Thank you." Too bad I won't be able to enjoy it...well maybe I could...I'm sure it won't do any harm.

"And I will take you out shopping for a new wardrobe," Stella squealed. I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of shopping one on one...with Stella. Besides, I would never wear any of the clothes Stella deemed "fashionable".

"You know I like the way I dress," I crossed my arms. I guess Stella just didn't understand why anyone in their right mind would want to dress like me.

"How about you let me do something with your hair!" Stella came running at high speeds over to me and started grabbing my hair and pulling it in every direction. Oh why must she do this...? "Stop squirming Tecna." I finally managed to pull away from the fashion bug and I looked at my reflection. Stella just made a big mess of my hair. "Now I know it looks messy but maybe if you let me even it out..." she giggled at me.

"Look, can someone just please find me a comb?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally walked into mine and Musa's dorm room...back home you could say. I plopped onto my bed. My sheets were smooth and cool against my artificial skin. I could tell no one's slept in this bed for days; and no one ever will again.

"Tecna!" I heard a familiar high pitched voice behind me; I turned around to see my bonded pixie of nanotechnology, Digit.

"Oh Digit," I hugged my pixie, "I'm so glad to see you, but I thought you would have been in Pixie Village."

"I was, but I came as soon as I was informed you were on your way back," Digit smiled. "So tell me how Zenith technology was able to fix you." I lay on my bed and Digit stood on my forehead.

"Well," I began. I wasn't sure how I was going to lie my way through a pixie with tons of questions, "There isn't much to talk about really Digit. It was only a few skin and tissue transplants because they could actually salvage everything from before."

Digit looked at me, unimpressed. I knew Digit hadn't fallen for it. She pulled out a small scanner she had in her wristband and scanned my head. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," I hesitated. How could Digit figure it out?

"Yes you are. I scanned your brain and it clearly says you're lying. Now tell me what really happened."

"Just scan the rest of my body and you'll figure it out," I sighed. Digit looked at me confused by went ahead and did it. I finally heard Digit bunch in

"According to my calculations...Hmm...I must have a malfunction in my data base..." Digit looked concerned at her mini computer screen that flashed up from her wrist, "I'm only finding 1% of a human body in you, 99% is...Tecna what really happened?"

"They put my brain in an android," I closed my eyes as I said this. I didn't want to see Digit's reaction.

"Really? Let me see," she eagerly asked me. I don't think Digit understood the problem of this situation, but I just let it go and let Digit be excited. She put her two very tiny hands on my arm and used a slight bit of magic to see through my artificial skin. Her magic tickled my skin. Digit and I could both see the mess of bluish-greenish-silvery circuitry concealed in my body.

"Amazing technology," Digit was in awe. "My scanning also showed me your strength, speed, and agility has increased by at least 25%." I wonder how much of a change there is. I haven't noticed yet. "I want to see you in the works," she smiled at me. I couldn't believe how interested she was in me.

"Well, let's go for a walk then," I shrugged. I guess this is something about myself I should learn sooner than later.

"That's the spirit!" Digit excitingly said.

**So the next chapter will kind of be a self-actualization. She will realise power and fighting ability without magic. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: An Encounter Like No Other_

The outdoors was so nice at this time. The smell of the pine trees was so intoxicating, and the fresh breeze sent slight shivers along my arms. The stars looked so crystal clear through my eyes...all in all it was a beautiful evening. If only I was with Timmy again...

It all disappeared at once and a wave of negative energy seemed to come over me in a huge burst. My super sensitive ears seemed to detect some talking in the forest as well.

"Valtor, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are here," I gasped. Why were they back in Magix so soon? It sent fear throughout my entire body. I had to go figure out what they were doing, I just had to.

"I don't hear anything," Digit looked at me clueless.

"My super sensitive ears can hear them," I pointed ahead of us, "They aren't too far. Let's go find them."

"You don't have any way to defend yourself," Digit warned me. She was right about that. What if they harm me like they did before? I couldn't even stand to think about the outcome of that situation.

"I could warn everyone Digit, but I have to find out their plan first," I sighed.

"Okay. I see your logic...but I'm coming with you," she protested. I agreed and Digit perched herself on my shoulder as I crept along through the forest. We stayed very quiet and eventually we saw them in a small clearing within the trees. I managed to creep behind a bush and was finally able to hear what they were planning.

"So it's final, we attack Redfountain tomorrow," Valtor said proudly. I was very confused by this, why would they even need to attack there? The only thing Valtor would want is Bloom I would think.

"It's so perfect. We'll send an army of monsters to Alfea, and all the specialists will go there to help defend. But in the meantime we can easily destroy Redfountain without any problem," Darcy smiled, "And in all the chaos between the two schools, we can destroy the last of the winx or anyone else that we choose."

"It's just so perfect," Stormy laughed. I must admit their plan was pretty smart, but what they didn't put into this equation was Tecna finding out.

"Shhhh, I sense a magic presence," Darcy hissed. Oh no, they sense Digit.

"Tecna, what do we do? They're going to find us if I stay," Digit whispered to me.

I thought about it and finally came up with a solution, "Fly as fast as you can through the forest. You can make it through the narrow spaces that they can't. They'll never be able to catch up with you," I explained to Digit. She understood the plan and took off at high speeds into the forest.

"It's getting away," Darcy frowned.

"Follow it Trix. Might be one of the Winx members," he ordered. As I guessed, all the witches followed Digit into the forest. Now to decide how I was going to get away without Valtor seeing me...now all I have to do is move this way without making any noise..._*snap*_ Oh no, I didn't just step on a twig.

Valtor suddenly looked my way. No no no no no...Not now. I can't take him on. "Who's there?" he growled at me. He was such a powerful villain, what was I supposed to do now? I had to seem brave to him. I stood up, "Tecna," He said under his breath.

"So you're the one who my witches nearly killed, and somehow you're alive and well," he told me.

"That's right, and stronger too," I couldn't believe I just said that. I wasn't in control of what I just said. The forest (as if by magic), became stormy and the wind became incredibly strong. I could only assume Valtor did that to try and scare me.

His eyes seemed to glow red for a moment, "Alright, let's see how well you do against me." I began to back away from Valtor...I knew I shouldn't have messed with him. Oh Tecna, why are you being so illogical... He sent a ball of energy darting towards me. I had only a split second to make a decision, so I put my hands in front of me. I had no idea why I would do that instead of ducking or getting out of the way.

"No!" I closed my eyes and waited to feel it, feel the blistering pain of an energy blast from Valtor. But I felt nothing...like he had missed. I finally reopened my eyes and I was completely stunned. My arms were still extended in front of me, but my hands had actually stopped the energy ball from hitting me, and I was holding it in my hands.

I brought it up to my face. It glowed very brightly, but it gave off a very negative vibe. I quickly (without even thinking) closed my hand and absorbed the energy into me and then shot it back at Valtor. I sent him flying back. "Wow," I gasped. I couldn't believe what I just did. My world seemed to open; I felt alive for the first time in a couple days. Right then and there I realised something; my body was strong enough physically to stop attacks and spells dead in their tracks.

Valtor stumbled out of the bushes as I stood there gazing at my achievement, "I may not be the magical being I was before, but I still know how to fight," I told him. Wait...oops; maybe I should have skipped that first part.

"You're a strange one Tecna. But let's see how you do with this," he growled. I wasn't sure how to prepare for this but I had my hands ready. This time he shot a continuous blast of energy and my hands began shaking as I tried to hold it all back. I finally gave out and was sent far backwards; it hurt my body a lot. That's it Tecna, stop messing around, get back to Alfea, and warn the others.

I did the one logical thing I should have done from the start; I ran. Valtor would be back any second.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Enemy Knows_

I ran at electrifying speeds, literally. I'm pretty sure anyone passing by wouldn't even notice me running by. The trees danced around me as I ran, and the leaves whistled and gently struck me as I ran through them. Suddenly something grabbed me and I was forced to a hard halt. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Valtor. Too bad his magic has a little effect on me anymore.

He grabbed tightly around my wrist he had grabbed seconds earlier, "I don't know what you've done to yourself. But I'm about to find out." I watched his hand holding onto my wrist start glowing a dark yellow, but then I started to glow a dark yellow. I wasn't in any pain; I actually couldn't feel anything...I just couldn't find it in me to move away. What was Valtor doing to me?

I finally found out a moment later. My outer artificial skin became translucent so we could see the actually technology advanced me that Bio-Droid industries had created; he let go of me and I returned to normal. Without even thinking, I kicked Valtor unexpectedly in the stomach and he fell to the ground. It all happened in a couple milliseconds. That's how quick I was.

"You're proving to be quite a handful," I watched him jump up onto his feet and cast a quick spell and found I couldn't move, well, except my head. Back to being motionless Tecna, joy oh joy.

"Did you really think you could hide this from everyone?" He asked me as he circled around me like I was his prey, "No fairy out there could just use her hands to stop attacks, especially by me."

"If I wasn't for me being frozen like this, I would take you down," I replied angrily. It was true, I could have Valtor flipped and thrown in just a couple seconds.

"Exactly why you're stuck like this. My magic seems to have little effect on you," He put one of his cold hands under my chin and kind of cupped it, "Wouldn't want either of us to get hurt, I'm no electrician or scientist." He laughed.

I immediately turned my head away from him, "I'd feel sick to my stomach, if I had one," I replied, "Now back off!" He immediately did. I realized Valtor was being chicken with me. He knew he couldn't win against me. But if he didn't want to fight me, why was he keeping me here still? I just wanted to be let go from his evil clutches.

Why did Digit drag me out here in the first place? Oh right, I forgot all about Digit running off with the Trix. Something in my head was telling me Digit got away and the witches were lost somewhere in the forest. Good, I don't want them showing up right now.

He looked at me. I tried to show no sign of weakness. I was deathly afraid though I must admit, "What do you want?" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"I just want to know who did this to you," he hissed in my ear. Why did he care? Why would it matter? But if it will give me my freedom...I don't see anything illogical about it.

"Bio-Droid industries," I gulped, "An industry found only on Zenith."

"Ah, I could have guessed," he smirked. His eyes flashed red for a moment.

"There, I told you. Now let me go," I told him, "I don't have anything you want." I really didn't, I wasn't lying to him.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but you're so innocent," he replied and took the spell off of me. I was furious at this...monster. I wanted to let him have it, but he was letting me go, "You better prepare for the battle tomorrow," he told me sarcastically before he disappeared out of thin air. I ran as fast as I could back to Alfea. It was an emergency.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed my way into our common room. Everyone was sitting there and drew their attention to me; I could tell I must have looked panicked.

"Yo what happened Tec? You fall into a bush or something?" Musa jokingly asked me. I was confused until I looked at myself in a mirror. My clothes were somewhat dirtied and I had a random leaf here and there, in my clothes or in my hair.

"I was hiding in some bushes. You guys, Valtor was out there!" I pointed outside.

"What? How do you know?" Bloom asked, she sounded really upset about this. Well of course she was, every enemy we ever encountered was after Bloom. Bloom...Bloom...Bloom.

I decided to skip me and Valtor fighting and just go right ahead to what I heard, "I overheard his plan. He and the witches are going to send an army of monsters to Alfea as a decoy and then they are going to destroy Red Fountain!" I worryingly told them.

"What does he want with Redfountain?" Stella gasped. I could tell she was thinking of Brandon.

"I'm guessing to make confusion and disorder within the schools, perfect time to strike Alfea. When we're all in shock over Red Fountains destruction," I explained.

"What do we do?" Flora asked everyone.

"We defend Red Fountain with our guys," Layla replied, "I mean we are the ones that always win against them."

"That's right. They don't stand a chance against the Winx Club!" Musa cheered.

**Next chapter will just skip ahead to the winx arriving at Red Fountain I think, not unless I change it for some reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: It Begins_

The monster's arrived on cue like we expected. They were the same hideous creatures who attacked us during Icy, Darcy, and Stormy's reign on Magix during my first year at Alfea. I wish we could have stayed behind to help the new fairies out, but duty calls and we had to protect Red Fountain. My friends all transformed into Enchantix mode and they all created an orb for me to follow closely behind as they flew to the school. A few minutes of flying and we landed in the schools stadium where our boys were waiting. The school was already deserted and empty of the specialist's and teachers...must have left to defend Alfea already.

Everyone made a quick embrace with their loved ones as soon as we landed. Timmy didn't seem that happy that I was here. This surprised me I must say.

"Tec...Why are you here? You can't fight," Timmy whispered to me, "Go back to Alfea, you're going to get hurt."

"Yes I can fight, and I'll prove it," I whispered back. I wanted to prove to everyone like last night that I could fight without magic. I'm not as pathetic and weak as some may think.

"What are you two whispering about?" Riven interrupted us. He spoke loud enough that everyone's attention was on us. I'll use Riven as an example, perfect.

"Timmy doesn't think I can fight," I replied. Riven began to laugh. "If you think it's so funny. Let me do a quick demonstration on you." I smirked.

Everyone's faces dropped, especially Musa's, "I won't have you get hurt Tec, no offense." I wasn't offended at all actually, I was the 'geek' of the group, we're better with the gadgets rather than one on one combat.

"I'm not the one who has to worry about getting hurt," I pointed at Riven and we both backed away from our group so we had room to do our fight.

"Ready when you are," I stood there impatiently, waiting for Riven to do something. He looked at me angrily and charged.

He immediately went for a couple punches, but I swiftly dodged them at incredible speeds. He backed away from me. "How did you...?" I peered out of the corner of my eye to see all my friends in complete surprise, Timmy and Musa were in utter shock. I've never seen them like this.

"Come on Riven, I wanted a fight," I taunted. I normally wouldn't do this to anyone, but it was Riven and I was so tempted. He charged again and this time went for a kick. I grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud. He jumped up to his feet and I finally decided to end it. I had enough fooling around. As Riven charged once more, I kicked him right in the stomach and he fell back.

"You just took Riven down!" Brandon yelled. Everyone began to laugh. I must admit it was really funny.

"I'll never doubt you again," Timmy smiled. I felt very reassured by this.

I walked over and helped poor Riven up; I was worried he was going to hate me now. But I soon learned Riven had changed, and he learned to take a joke here and there, "You've got quite a kick. Where'd you learn to do that? You'll have to teach me sometime." I expected to hear a rude comment, but I was pleasantly surprised to hear this.

I shrugged, "Just here and there...It's kind of a natural born talent I guess." Suddenly Icy, Darcy, and Stormy flew overhead towards us.

"Well...well...well. Look who it is," Darcy smiled wickedly, "Valtor told us you'd be here." Wait, so where _was_ Valtor?

The Winx girls and specialists began to attack the witches and the fight began.

Stormy aimed at me, "Lightning flash!" I was ready; I held my hand out in front of me and absorbed her attack like nothing. I then shot it towards Darcy who had her back turned. She fell out of flight.

"How did you do that?" Layla asked me.

"I can answer that," Icy flew towards me. She suddenly used a quick ice attack and iced my feet to the ground. I began to break free but the ice climbed up my legs and made it now impossible to move away. Icy then turned away and with her sisters started attacking my friends. Timmy and Stella thankfully through the mess were able to reach me.

"Ivy wrap!" I heard Flora shout in the background.

"Here. Let me shine some light on things," Stella smiled, "Solar flare!" She attempted to melt the ice around my legs but it wouldn't go away, "That's some tough ice." Stella looked at me exhausted, poor Stella.

"I've got an idea," I told them. I began to use all the strength in my legs to just pull free of the ice. I used all the force I had and pulled, the ice began to crack and break off until I was free. Timmy, Stella, and I were shocked by what I just did. It would be an impossible feat of a fairy, but not for an android.

"You sure seem stronger than the last time I remembered," Stella looked at me weird. I ignored her looks and went ahead back into battle. Nothing was going to stop me from destroying the ones who killed me, killed Tecna.

The Trix noticed my escape and I noticed them look at each other and shoot high in the sky. I, the rest of the winx, and specialists just stood on the ground...no one knew if they were retreating or what. They began to do a combined attack and a huge wave of purple dark energy spread in all directions, but especially towards me and my friends. My friends were all able to put up some sort of shield to protect themselves.

"Enchantix moon shield!" Stella put up her magical shield.

"Sound shield!"

"Vine barrier!"

"Morphix shield!"

"Dragon shield!"

I unfortunately wasn't able to conjure up a shield like my fairy friends. Me and the specialists tried to fortify ourselves. I watched in horror as all the specialists were knocked down automatically, and the winx were knocked down shortly after as their shields provided no protection and broke. After the Trix's major attack had passed, I watched as their spell had no effect on me and everyone else lay weak and unable to get up off the ground.

"Tecna? How are you still standing?" Bloom weakly coughed. Oh no, how was I going to explain this?

"I...I...I..." I couldn't up conjure up the words to give an answer. My mind was blank.

"Oh. You haven't told them?" Darcy asked. She smiled, in the way that something was up. It also hit me, they knew about...me.

"What are they talking about Tec?" Musa looked up weakly at me. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. Suddenly Icy flew over and grabbed my wrist sharply, her hand started to glow a dark yellow and eventually so did I.

No...No...This can't be happening.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: 404_

"Let me go!" I fought to let go. Unfortunately the spell kicked in and I was unable to move. The dark yellow colours engulfed me and soon my skin was becoming transparent. I could only stand there and watch in horror as my true self became exposed.

A Tecna made out of blue, silver, and green circuitry was shown below with few exposed wires around my joints. To be honest, it still creeps me out that this is who I am underneath.

"This is Tecna," she put a strong emphasis on the 'this'. I slumped down to my knees after she let me go and I returned back to normal. I hung my head as I knelt there, I didn't want to see my friends faces. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hide this. I watched as the spell on my friends was lifted and the witches seemed to take off towards another part of the school.

Everyone approached me as I knelt there with my head in shame, "I'm sorry." I couldn't find the words to say anything else. Timmy knelt beside me.

"How did the witches know Tec? I thought only you and I knew," he replied sadly.

"Umm...well...maybe I encountered someone on my walk last night. And maybe he found out when we fought," everyone could understand what I meant by that.

"Why didn't either of you tell us?" Musa asked me and Timmy sadly, "We're your best friends."

"I knew I should have told you. I just figured...I was made like this to be normal like everyone. I also felt like everyone would look at me funny because of it," I finally admitted.

"We didn't want to hide anything," Timmy added in, "We just wanted Tecna to feel normal again." He was completely right by that.

"So this is why you lost your powers?" Stella asked.

"And are super strong and are able to grab attacks in mid-air?" Layla asked.

I nodded to all of them, "All true. Please don't hate me because of all this."

"Of course we don't," Musa held out her hand to help me stand up, "You're still Tecna. The Winx Club isn't the same without her." I smiled and we all formed a group hug. It felt so good to get this all finally off my shoulders. Things finally felt almost normal.

Suddenly we watched in horror as the Trix came back. Everyone was drained; I hope they didn't want a fight. Everyone had their guard up right away.

"What do you witches want now?" Stella yelled.

"Oh nothing at all. We just want to show Ms. Tecna something," Stormy laughed, "Well...actually all of you." What in the world could they possibly show me?

"Because you see...this whole battling you guys here was to keep you guys distracted from what was really going to happen," Icy explained, "After Valtor's encounter with Tecna last night, he found how useful technology could be if it was on his side." Icy brought up an orb and everyone gazed into its screen.

We could all see Valtor standing in a huge room with machines on all the walls. The room was circular and in the middle was a huge floating aqua blue sphere that seemed to be made out of a liquid, but for some reason could keep its spherical form.

"You see that? Well that's Zenith's power supply to all of its technology," Darcy explained, "I wonder what will happen if dark magic consumes it?" The witches seemed to be staring at me while they said this. It hit me, all the technology on Zenith will go crazy and start either crash and shut down...or follow the orders of Valtor.

"Zenith will crumble to pieces!" I yelled out furiously. They weren't about to do this to my planet.

"Exactly, and we'll have a whole army under our control that we can use to our advantage," Stormy laughed.

"You can't do this! It could destroy Zenith beyond repair," I fought the tears. Valtor finally used his dark powers to send a shockwave through the room. All the machines around the room crashed, exploded, or caught on fire. I suddenly started to feel really strange. I collapsed to the ground in pain, but thankfully I stayed conscious.

"Tecna!" Timmy ran to my side, "What happened?" I finally figured it out.

"My technology's from Zenith. I'm connected to Zenith's power supply..." I weakly said. My body was in a lot of pain. It was only a matter of time before I either crashed or I...no, I will never help Valtor. I'll fight it for as long as I can.

"Hold in there Tec," Musa encouraged me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the image of Valtor. He put his hand inside the orb and began to put his magic into it. It began to turn black. Black like his heart for doing this.

For some reason I was able to get back up on my feet again, "You monsters will pay for this!" I told the Trix.

"I don't think so," Icy laughed, "You're going to help us now." She pointed at my neck, I peered and I had Valtor's mark on my neck.

"No! Get the mark off her!" Musa yelled furiously.

"No can do," Darcy laughed.

Suddenly I felt myself sink deep inside my mind. Oh no...Not again. My mind began to fill up with codes, commands, and other such jumble. Okay...that's enough. I can stop with the codes. There were so many codes I was becoming confused. I realized I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I was seeing through my eyes, but I couldn't control anything I was doing or saying.

**-Error 404: the server you are trying to reach is unavailable- **I said; I didn't have a clue what was happening.

"What did she just say?" Stella looked at me confused.

"Valtor's magic is messing up her processor and other parts. He's taking over," Timmy almost had tears in his eyes, "I can't believe he's doing this."

**-Virus detected. Running system reboot- **

There was a long pause. I couldn't believe this was happening...Valtor was gaining entire control just like that. I couldn't do anything but sit along for the ride.

**-System overload-**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Welcome To Zenith_

"Tecna, you can fight it," Timmy held a grasp on my hands. Easier said than done... I couldn't control anything, someone else was and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly I looked in my reflection in Timmy's glasses. My beautiful teal eyes that Timmy loved changed to a dark (almost black) red. The process was complete and Valtor had won against me. I'm so pathetic. All of this could have been avoided if...if I would have just ignored him in the forest. Then he wouldn't have gotten the idea of using technology to his advantage. Man I really screwed this up.

"Wh-what happened to her eyes?" Musa asked Timmy. As soon as Musa said that, I watched in Timmy's reflection as my lavender midriff, skirt, and boots lifted away. It instead was replaced with a light blue and black midriff top with cut out shoulders and a black collar. Below my sleeves were black leather gloves that came all the way down to my finger tips. On top of these were lavender and black fingerless gloves. I had a pair of black shorts held up with a light blue belt with light green accents. Finally, I had black wedged boots with lavender bottoms and light green bands wrapped around them. Finally, there was a big "T" in the middle of my top. I had to admit, everything was skin tight and extremely uncomfortable, "And...Her clothes?"

"I-I...lost her," Timmy was about to lose it. Don't give up yet Timmy, there's always a way to break a spell. I immediately got up and pushed my way through my friends, "Wait, Tec! Where are you going?" He got up and followed behind me.

"I'm going to Zenith," my dark self replied, "Valtor obviously needs help summoning his army." I smiled wickedly. I have to stop myself, there's no way I was going to help him.

"Tecna, you're under a spell. Don't help him!" Bloom yelled out towards me. The Trix opened a portal for me and them to use to get to Zenith in the blink of an eye. Obviously I knew I was going to ignore their pleas and I continued to go into the portal. It seemed so mesmerizing.

"I'm going to help Valtor. He's the one I should have been helping all along!" I answered back angrily.

"Tecna! Stop!" Timmy grabbed onto my arm trying to hold me back. I backed away from him, "I'm not about to lose you Tec..." Stormy aided me and shot him back and stunned him. Timmy...no...How could I just do that...? Timmy stayed motionlessThat's it, I'm never going to forgive myself for this.

I stepped into the portal followed by the Trix, time to leave my old life behind and into a much darker one. A life I'll never get to control.

"Don't worry. It's much easier to destroy worlds rather than help them," Icy reassured me. I may be on same sides with her, but her icy heart still sent shivers down my spine.

"Looking forward to it," I replied, "I especially can't wait to destroy the Winx and Specialist's once and for all when they try and stop us." No...What was I saying! This is all wrong...so very wrong. This isn't what I want at all.

Finally the other end of the portal opened up to reveal my home realm Zenith, it was a nightmare. My normally blue silver lining city was now a dark city. All the buildings were old and worn down instead of shining and sleek. The usual star lit sky was now cloudy and dense with fog; no light could ever get in. The only signs of life I could see were an occasional robot that was now sent to destroy any Zenithian's that dared to come out of hiding. This was an absolute nightmare.

My home...destroyed...I felt my heart break on the inside. That monster Valtor will pay harshly for this...as soon as I am free of my darkness.

"Welcome to the shining city of Zenith!" Icy laughed.

"It's definitely better than I expected," I managed to laugh. I was already getting sick and tired of not being able to control anything. This is just stupid.

"Here. Let's take you to Valtor," Darcy told me, "He's made his base in the destroyed power source of Zenith."

"Perfect," I smiled. Good, I want to talk to this hideous beast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look who we've brought," Icy told Valtor as his back was turned to us.

He turned around and smiled, "Perfect. Please, witches...leave us alone now." Why did he want to be alone...? I had a shiver sent down my spine.

"Why would you want to?" Icy asked. I could see it spilled all over her face; she was jealous. All of the witches were. Right...they all had a crush on Valtor...if that's what you would call it.

"He said, leave," I smiled at them. No...No don't leave me alone with him! It was useless. The witches left angry and I was alone with this diabolical monstrous beast.

"My my...dark energy does wonders for you," he smiled at me and held my one hand. Let go...let go of my hand. Tecna, let go!

"You're the one I should be thanking. I feel like I've been born again," I replied to Valtor. I tightened my grip on his hand, "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Aurora_

Tecna, stop being nice to him; he's your enemy! I couldn't believe myself right now.

"No need to thank me Tecna. You were born to be bad," he explained to me. He cupped my head in his hands. I normally would pull away from this, but my dark self happily went along and enjoyed herself. I stared into his cold, soulless eyes...how anyone could fall in love with this creature is unknown to me. I kept staring; I couldn't stop myself from staring. Tecna...stop staring. "I need you to destroy realms along my side."

"I'd love to destroy the universe with the most powerful wizard known at my side," I replied dreamingly. What was I saying? I was insane. I seemed to move closer to Valtor than ever now. I could feel his breath along my face, it was so cold. "I love being by your side."

"The negative energy you give off...is breathtaking. More than Icy, Darcy, and Stormy combined. I knew I was getting someone special when I took over the Zenith's power source." I swore I seen him smile for just a second. I really was disgusted with myself for doing this.

"I want to go takeover another realm," I told him, "I want you more powerful. So powerful that no one can stop us." I sure was interested in power and taking over. This wasn't the Tecna I knew...

"Of course my dear," Valtor bowed slightly. "Pick any realm you want." He pulled out a map; a map of the entire universe. Touch a planet and me and Valtor will be instantly sent there. Okay Tecna...pick a realm carefully.

I carefully scanned the map. I then pointed at an unfamiliar planet, "This one. I have a good feeling about it."

"Ah. Good choice, the realm of Aurora," he grinned slightly.

"Never heard of it," I shrugged. I could only assume by logic it was a cold realm. I didn't want to help him destroy a realm; it's not what I do.

"Here," he held his hand out to me. I happily held one of his hands and he touched the planet on the map. We instantly arrived there.

The realm of Aurora was exactly what I expected. It was an entire city made of ice. All the buildings were gleaming of clear ice. Above was a large array of different coloured clouds it seemed. I remember Bloom mentioning they were called "Northern Lights" on her realm. It was quite beautiful realm, but I knew my dark self detested it.

"It's too nice. Let's change that," I said to Valtor, "I sense the power source is this way," I pointed to a normal looking cave. I could feel a strong positive energy coming from inside. We followed inside carefully and went deep inside. We finally came to a large room guarded by a couple guards. We stayed hidden.

I peered around the corner to see in the middle of the room, a large white crystal that seemed to glimmer with magic. This must be the main source of magic on Aurora. Around it were 4 guards that seemed to be made out of ice and each held a spear type weapon made out of...you guessed it; crystal.

We rushed in and Valtor used his magic to blast away one of the guards. This brought the ice guards into "attack mode" and came at us. One of them tried to stab me with a spear, but I grabbed it and whipped the spear and the guard into the cave wall. The guard smashed to pieces (literally like ice). Another guard came at me and I quickly dodged his attacks. I ducked and grabbed his feet and forced him off them. Valtor shot and blasted him away for me. One more was left and I punched right through him as he came at me. How could I just kill those innocent guards...?

"Impressive," Valtor replied to me. I watched in horror as he sucked out the power from within the crystal. Instead of a white crystal, it turned into a dark grey crystal. "Come outside and look at our accomplishment."

We exited the cave and I couldn't believe that it was the same realm that I saw before. There were no more Northern Lights or gleaming city like before. Instead the sky was filled with dense fog that stretched throughout the land, and the city was black and dark. I also felt the realm heating up immensely. This is horrible. The realm was no longer beautiful; it was a wasteland...thanks to me. We climbed up a hill and looked down at the city.

"So much better than I expected," the wind blew through my magenta hair. No it wasn't Tecna...no it wasn't.

"Here. I have something for you," he said proudly. What could he possibly want to give me...whatever it is I don't want it. He created a white orb and put it into my right arm. My gloves went away and instead formed an arm band (like the Trix's Gloomix during Darkar's reign), that instead was white, but still came up to a diamond over my hand; "It's the power of Aurora. Try it." First I destroy a realm then I get its power? I'm an awful person.

I tried and shot a bright white orb out of the diamond shape on my hand. It shot out lightning fast. I then tried a shield and one came up around me. He gave me all the power that we had just gotten, "Nothing can stop me now. Nothing."

"I knew it would please you," Valtor wrapped his arm around my waist. Tecna...don't let him do this. Get him away... "You're the one who darkens the light for me." As he said this some of the realm exploded...from the increasing heat. I'm pretty sure he likes me, that monster.

"Oh it pleases me a lot," I ran my fingers along the band on my arm, "I will only use it to destroy anything that dare's to try and harm you." Correction: destroy you if I get the chance.

"See how much better life is with me? You never needed your friends," he cupped my head in his hands. The gloves were smooth against my skin, "Even though your dark and powerful, I feel you're still so very fragile..."

"Oh quit it with the romantic crap, and kiss me already," I brought my hands up around his neck and kissed him passionately, and he happily went along with it.

Well Tecna, what do you have to say for yourself now? You've hit a new all time low.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nickelodeon Winx Club News: I just thought I would share this piece of information I found. Well, on the official Nickelodeon site, there is a new winx club game. From the game you can pick to play as any of the winx girls in either her Charmix or Enchantix. The only thing I noticed was when I went to play as Enchantix Tecna...her hair in her outfit was long (all the way down to her hips long) and I don't know, it just sparked me to think that maybe Nickelodeon will have her with long hair in her Enchantix in the show? If anyone's played and seen this, do you think that it could possibly be something that Nick will be doing in the show, or was it just a mistake? Sorry, I'll stop talking and start actual writing.**

_Chapter 13: Green With Envy_

His cold breath froze the inside of my mouth. Even though I hated every second of it, it made my world spin and intoxicating like it was a poison. It felt so unnatural to kiss him...and yet I continued to. Tecna, let go...you know this is wrong beyond wrong. Timmy is the only one you love, not Valtor. I finally pulled my lips away from his icy ones. I almost felt I had frostbite on my lips.

"Even your affection is cold, dark, and heartless," I stared into his eyes, "It's all I could have asked for." Well, my freedom would also be nice to have you know...

"I wouldn't normally do this...but you're just so alluring to me. Your eyes say to me; I'm yours for the taking," he replied to me. That's weird; you're the one who changed them...Ironic how it is.

My world still continued to spin around and around, "Your kiss is like a poison to my body. I don't want it to stop, ever." Yes I do, I don't want this to happen again...I want everything to stop. "Let me have another," I cooed slightly to him. No Tecna, stop asking for more... You're illogically addicted to his "love" and kisses.

"I prefer to keep you wanting more," he grazed my lips. All of this was killing me on the inside. Tecna, you love Timmy...and only Timmy...no one else. Valtor made a portal for the both of us and we left the Realm of Aurora behind forever. Just like that, I helped destroy an innocent realm in less than an hour. Bravo Tecna, you deserve a medal. Oh wait, you have one wrapped around your arm. I believed my slight sarcasm would be the only thing keeping me somewhat sane in this body.

We left Aurora and arrived back in the room with the destroyed power source on Zenith. The Trix were nowhere to be seen but I sensed they were somewhere nearby. We walked over to the big black liquid sphere in the middle of the room, "Soon I'll be powerful enough to absorb all of Zenith's power." I gazed at the massive black orb...so this is what my world has become?

"Why not take it now? I mean you're already glowing in power," I asked him.

"I still don't have enough. You Zenithian's have made it so it's not absorbable unless someone has such a large amount of power, "he growled, "The power that I don't have."

I came up behind Valtor and wrapped my arms around his neck, "With me at your side...you will be able to do it for sure." My friends will stop you before you can do that, I know that for sure.

"Oh Tecna," he turned around and slid his hands around my hips. Hey...get your hands out of there. Even Timmy rarely did that, "You make me feel I can accomplish anything." I put one of my arms around his collar and the other one resting on his chest. "I've finally found someone who shares my love of destruction and havoc, and yet looks so stunning and fragile."

I could feel myself blush ever so slightly at his remark...but under that I was furious. He can't just do this to me.

"Now if you don't mind. I need a few minutes alone," he told me quietly. I nodded and swiftly left the room. I wasn't sure why he wanted to be alone, but I'm pretty sure it was just to think quietly to himself. As soon as I shut the door behind me I noticed the Trix standing around furiously.

"So, where were you?" Icy asked me.

"None of your business," I laughed slightly at them. They definitely knew me and Valtor took off somewhere.

"Somewhere with Valtor...right?" Stormy put a hand on her hip, "Don't lie to us. We can see right through you."

"Oh you know, just taking over the Magical Dimension," I smirked, "Just me and him...side by side..." I definitely knew my ways to make people jealous, especially the Trix, "Just the normal," I shrugged.

"What's that?" Darcy pointed at my arm band that Valtor had given me. It shined very brightly in the dark corridor.

"Valtor's gift for me," I smiled and ran my hand along it. It was so smooth, "After we destroy Aurora."

"Oh so what? It doesn't mean he likes you or anything..." Icy ran her fingers through her icy blue hair. "Because Tecna, you may think he likes you, but he doesn't." She put a hand on my shoulder, "All of us have tried to woo him at one time or another; all failed to even get his attention."

"None of us care about him anymore," Stormy mumbled.

"You can try and flirt and woo all you want...but you'll never steal one of his intoxicating kisses," Darcy smiled wickedly. Well, clearly they want me to back away from Valtor. They see his interest in me. If I wasn't for this spell, I would. They can have Valtor all they want.

"Maybe I did," I winked slightly, "Good thing none of you care about his attention anymore."

"Wait...what!" Icy yelled furiously. Oh great, you've done it now Tecna, "You-you didn't. He'd never fall for you." I played with my hair as she said this, to show I wasn't interested in talking to them anymore.

"He would. But that's okay; none of you care about him anymore, right?" As I said this, anger struck across the Trix's faces. Even Stormy had electricity and lightning coming out of her hands and hair, "But look, I notice you all look a tad angry. So I'll leave you alone now," I waved back at them happily. I went back inside to see Valtor, but not before nearly getting hit by a lightning strike sent by Stormy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Almost Freedom_

"I'm sorry about the commotion," I walked up to Valtor who had himself perched in a huge chair...like he was the king or something...he's no king in my books, "Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are letting jealousy get to them." I chuckled a little bit.

"No need to be sorry," he held my hand, "Not many people get to be hand-in-hand with me. They _should_ be jealous." That wasn't like me; I hated to make people jealous.

"Well then it's my honour," I bowed my head slightly. Don't you dare show him any respect Tecna, do you not get it yet...? Of course you don't. "So what were you doing while I was away?" I made myself a seat on his armrest.

"Planning on where we're going to be taking over next. I've made a small list of some places we should takeover before your 'friends' show up and try and stop us," he pulled out a scroll and handed it to me.

I read the list and it had written down three worlds, "Realm of Whisper, Realm of Gloom, and the Realm of Arid?" I questioned his decision. I knew from school that Whisper was a place with absolutely no noise, and Gloom was a dark planet...but the planet wasn't evil. It was just a place that had absolutely no light and had its citizens living in complete darkness. Finally, Arid was a dry desert like planet with almost no life. Somehow people actually lived on these realms.

"Spells and powers that I could gain from each realm might enable me to use a certain one to destroy your friends," he explained to me, "Whisper has spells I could use against your music friend, and Arid's powers could be used against the Princess of Andros and the nature fairy from Linphea. Finally, I believe Gloom's powers could drain the Princess of Solaria's powers and possibly even Bloom's...but I'm guessing Bloom will be able to break free." This was just awful; my friends are walking into a huge painful trap. I have to warn them.

"I don't think we should be risking our lives for them," I readjusted myself on his armrest, "Send the Trix instead!" This was the first time I actually agreed with something my dark self said. Why should I risk my life when the Trix could do it?

"Great idea Tecna," he created an orb and threw it across the room so it hit the door and opened. The Trix of course were all still standing around out there.

"What is it Valtor?" Icy asked as she walked it, followed by her sisters, "This had better be important."

"Oh believe me it is," he smirked slightly. "I need you all to go takeover some realms for me."

"I'm listening..." Stormy put a hand on her hip. They all looked suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"I need the power source from Gloom, Arid, and Whisper. So I need you three to each go gather one and bring them back to me."

"And what's in it for us?" Darcy asked Valtor suspiciously.

"I want to use it against the winx...to put them through a lot of pain and to weaken them," I answered to them instead of Valtor. No...No...I can't let this happen to Bloom, Musa, Stella, Flora, or Layla. This was so risky for them to be here.

"Well I can't turn down an opportunity to destroy the winx..." Icy sighed, "Fine, we'll do it." Wow...they actually gave in to doing it. Valtor handed them the interactive map and off they went. I must admit I was more at ease with them gone; no one likes having jealous witches around. They're nothing but trouble.

Suddenly a heard a low rumble that seemed to be getting louder and louder. I automatically knew what it was by the distinct sound. It was a Redfountain ship, I knew it...I can't wait to embrace Timmy again. From what I could hear, the ship landed and we heard footsteps just outside.

"Stay quiet," he hissed angrily at me. There's no point Valtor, they know we're here. There's nothing stopping you. You are going down... Valtor still perched himself in his big chair and had me still sitting loyal at his side. He better not try anything funny. I was beyond furious.

"This way!" I heard Musa shout from outside the closed door, "Over here!"

"Too bad you can't say goodbye to your friends. They won't make it out of here alive," Valtor explained to me. No, you won't harm my friends, I won't harm them either. He can try and make me, but I'll fight it.

"It's a shame," I laughed. Finally my friends made it through the door. I immediately noticed Stella, and Layla weren't there. Strange...

"Timmy!" I jumped up from my seat. Wait a minute...the spell was gone. I could control what I was doing. I went for a dash towards Timmy until Valtor grabbed me and held me back. "You can't hold me back. I'm stronger than you!" I struggled furiously at him.

"Let her go!" Timmy pointed his laser at Valtor. Do it Timmy, shoot at him, you can do it.

"Ah, I would be careful what you do," Valtor told Timmy as he spun me around to face him. His cold breath froze my face like always. "Wouldn't want me to hurt her...would you?" He adjusted his hands so his one hand was holding both of mine behind my back. He stroked my cheek with his one free hand. I trembled in fear as he did so. Everyone held fire, fearing they would accidently hit me.

"I'm not under your control," I fought against his grip still. He had me in a bad position; It was difficult

He laughed, "Ah, but I can change you back." He leaned closer to me. No he wasn't going to...no...Yes he was.

He leaned in and forced a kiss on my trembling scared lips.

** Well, I'm going to be gone for the next four days... so I'll try and write.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: A Hero Rises_

I could feel it; my eyes flooded back to the dark red as they were before. Just like that I was put under Valtor's control. Worse, Timmy's heart must be broken...I'm never forgiving myself for this. Oh Tecna, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole. I pulled away happily from Valtor instead of being disgusted like I was a moment before.

"Tecna, it's me...Timmy," Timmy's voice was trembling and scared. No...Timmy's scared of me. "You remembered me just a second ago, I'm your boyfriend...I know deep down you remember." He walked very carefully closer to me, hoping I wouldn't harm him in any way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're wrong about me," I angrily replied. I stared into his sad hazel eyes; I couldn't look away...I was in a trance.

"You're still the girl I fell in love with when we first met during our first year, and you're even the same girl that woke up a couple days ago," he calmly told me, "And I know that very same girl is still struggling to find her way out..." Aww, Timmy still loves me, even after what happened a moment ago.

"No...Stop!" I angrily shot him back using the power of Aurora.

"Tecna, what are you doing?" Flora flew over to help Timmy to his feet. Flora was right about that, what WAS I doing? Timmy seemed to be slightly dazed, but overall he looked okay.

"She's following my orders," Valtor replied to them, "Now, let's destroy them for good," he signalled towards me. Unfortunately I followed his demands.

The fight began and even my friends attempted to shoot at me, but I deflected and shot back all their attacks back at them.

"Magic Climbing Ivy!" Flora shouted and had vines shoot up and wrap tightly around my legs making me incapable of moving. I quickly used my strength and broke free of them, Flora fell to the ground in pain. I watched Helia run to her side to aid his loved one.

"Dragon strike!" Bloom shot flames toward Valtor but I quickly ran in front of him and reflected her attacks. Why did you do that Tecna! Bloom had a perfect shot to hit him.

"Enchantix bass boom!" Musa sent a shockwave towards me but I absorbed it and sent it towards her and the others. The shockwave knocked everyone off their feet and I even almost lost my balance. Suddenly the Trix showed up behind me and Valtor. Oh great, not them...

"We brought you the power sources," Icy smirked. Each of the witches brought out a brightly coloured orb and floated them towards Valtor. He absorbed all of them. "This will end you three once and for all!" He pointed at Bloom, Flora, and Musa weakly lying on the floor together.

"I can't wait to watch this," Stormy said to Darcy.

"Not if we have anything to do with that," Sky said as he and all the specialists stood in front of the three girls armed and ready to fend off the attack.

"Fine, I'll end you all right now," he growled. He started forming an enormous ball of energy that was the most powerful thing I'd ever felt.

"Now girls!" Timmy shouted. Wait, what was Timmy talking about? I watched at Stella and Layla poked out from the other side of the energy source of Zenith, each holding their fairy dust bottle and in full Enchantix. They must have snuck their way in when me and Valtor were distracted.

"No!" Me and Valtor shouted in unison. In my mind I was overjoyed; this would set my mind free and surely weaken Valtor quite a bit.

"We're going to set you free Tecna," Stella said as she and Layla put their fairy dust into the orb. It slowly became more of its original colour. I suddenly felt very weird; all my vision became fuzzy and distorted and I collapsed into my all too familiar darkness, this time I began to zone out entirely. Boy I can't wait to wake up to see my friends most likely victorious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tecna, wake up sweetie," I heard Flora's sweet innocent voice calling to me. I woke up in reality.

"No...Valtor...stop!" I yelled out. I felt I was still in a panic from what happened right before I passed out. I finally opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by my friends, the Winx.

"Shh...You're safe now," Flora cooed at me. No...I'm not safe; not until Valtor is extinguished.

"No I'm not...Valtor...he..." I mumbled to them. Valtor was still alive, right?

"He's gone Tec...Destroyed for good," Bloom silently told me. No, it wasn't possible...they couldn't have done it...couldn't.

"How...?" I sat up groggily in the middle of my friends. They all had the look of concern and sadness on their faces...what was going on?

"Once we put our fairy dust to return the power source pack to normal, he and the witches were all quite drained of magic. They all had a piece of their magic in it...so we're guessing that's why it weakened them so much," Layla started to explain. She pointed at one end of the room and I saw the three witches tied up. Okay...the witches got what they deserved, but what about Valtor?

"Valtor still had some fight in him and that's when Timmy stepped in," Musa put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I think he wanted to prove he wasn't a coward," Flora replied sadly. What were they talking about?

"Where's Timmy!" I shouted at my friends in a panic. They all sadly moved out of the way and let me see him. Timmy...no.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh man, what a hiatus. As soon as I finished writing my other story I get sick. Finally I'm somewhat better and can look at a computer screen without suddenly feeling dizzy and starting to throw up.**

** Yay for getting the flu in the summer...**

_Chapter 16: Back Again Tecna_

I watched in horror as Timmy lay unconscious on the ground. I couldn't contain myself and rushed over with tears running down my face. They were cold emotionless; they brushed down my cheeks slowly. Timmy...oh Timmy what did Valtor do to you? Blood spilt from somewhere on his abdomen. Even the specialists looked at me with dearest sadness.

"He was so brave Tec," Musa hugged me as I knelt next to him. Please...someone explain to me what happened.

"Explain," I shut my eyes as I awaited some sort of clarification.

"Valtor...he and Timmy fought one on one with swords," Musa started to explain to me what happened while I was unconscious. "We all thought for sure he was going to win but Valtor was more skilled with the sword." Okay, that explains what happened to Timmy...but how is Valtor dead?

"But...how did you defeat him?" I still felt my eyes water up with more emotionless tears. I was so worried about Timmy. I wasn't about to lose him. Well...I just felt I should be worried.

"Enchantix convergence; with slight dragon fire fury," Musa continued to explain, "He was so weak he didn't have a chance against us." I opened my eyes to look at Timmy again; I cried as soon as I looked at him. These tears were so unnatural and cold.

That's all I needed to know about Valtor, now to focus on the love of my life. "Did you try fairy dust on Timmy?" My friends nodded...so why didn't it work?

"Our fairy dust wouldn't work...we have reason to believe Valtor might have spelled him at the last minute...I think only your fairy dust will work," Stella gave me a grim smile but it soon turned into a frown, "Oh right...oops." Thank you for reminding me Stella. I held my hand around his wrist and counted a slow but steady pulse.

"I know I should be sad...but I don't feel sad. My brain says I am but...I'm not. I'm a heartless monster," I told my friends as they gasped at my response. I brushed my tears off my face, "My tears (a sign of emotion)...don't even feel emotional. They're just there. Sure I look happy, sad, or mad but those feelings aren't there."

"It's not true sweetie," Flora comforted me with her soothing voice.

"Yes it is!" I buried my face in my hands hopelessly. "I know I love Timmy but to be honest I haven't felt that love yet while I've been like this. I just _know _I love him..." This was such a flaw now...I never really noticed at first until now. I looked around me and saw the fairydust the girls tried to use for Timmy covering the floor. I swept up some of the fairy dust into my hand.

"What are you doing?" Musa gave me a puzzled look. I actually didn't really know either. I continued to sweep some into my hand.

"Calming myself," I shrugged back at my confused friends. I gathered enough fairydust in my hands and pressed my palms together. The fairy dust suddenly felt very warm and tingly as it was concealed by my artificial hands. I opened up my palms and I knelt there in shock as the fairy dust was gone from my hands completely.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen," I heard Layla whisper worriedly. I had to agree with the morphix fairy...everything was becoming increasingly blurry and fuzzy.

"Tec...you aren't looking so hot," I heard Musa say to me...but she sounded distant through my ears even though I knew for a fact she was sitting right next to me. "And...You're glowing?" Wait...what! I brought my hands up to my face to see them glowing a bright lavender that I was quite common with.

"What's going on?" I asked my friends before they disappeared behind a bright lavender light. A few moments later the light vanished and I stood in a daze at my friends. "I can't find a logical explanation for that..." I couldn't put my finger on it, but something felt different. I stood up slowly without thinking and stood there. I felt something inside of me that I haven't felt for awhile.

"Let's go Enchantix!" I jumped in the air and in a flash of light I transformed into my missed fairy form. I can't believe it...the fairy dust brought out the fairy in me. I remember this happened to Bloom when we fell off the cliff on the Omega Dimension...and Musa helped Bloom finally transform into her Enchantix with the help of her fairy dust. I didn't expect this to happen to me; there was so much about magic I didn't know.

"Tecna! You're a fairy again!" Stella squealed as she pulled me into a friendly hug. I was really excited I must admit but decided to keep my calm like I normally do. "The fairy dust brought the fairy out within you."

"I guess it really did," I smiled happily. "Celebration has to wait, I have to help Timmy," I turned my attention back onto Timmy who still lay motionless. I grabbed my smooth fairy dust bottle from my neck and opened it with a lot of grace. The fairy dust fell out onto Timmy and he soon recovered completely from his wounds. He opened her hazel eyes and he stared blankly up at me with confusion. I ran and knelt next to him.

"Tecna...you're a fairy...?" Timmy rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up, "Was everything that happened just a big dream?" I couldn't help but giggle at his remark. He got up groggily and stared at me in shock as he continued to smile at the fact I was back to my normal self. "Look at you...you're a beautiful fairy again."

**I think there might only be one more chapter left...maybe two.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter to **_**fiiiiiiiinally **_**wrap up this story. Up until this point I completely lost interest, and if I lose interest it normally means a…well crappy chapter. I didn't want that. Shout out goes to Calvin Harris and his song Iron that I listened to on constant repeat as I wrote this.**

** I have gained interest again, and now I'm ready to conclude the story. Thanks for all the support and reviews for this story; looking back at them is what made me realize I needed to give this story an ending.**

** Last note: I will probably go back to edit the rest of these chapters, because I wrote it a year ago, and I'm finding a ton of mistakes.**

_ Chapter 17: Android or Fairy?_

"Wait, how is that possible? Seems highly illogical…" Timmy pushed his red-framed glasses higher on the arch of his nose. He brought me into a sweet embrace that made me feel happily light headed. I explained the whole circumstance that happened while he was unconscious and on the brink of death. "That's great news, but is _everything _back to normal?" He raised an eyebrow.

I looked down at my arm where Aurora's power source would have been, "My armband from Aurora isn't here so I'm assuming so." Everyone exchanged happy glances; knowing the mission was coming to a close.

Timmy gave me a sympathetic smile, "Then let's take you back to Alfea...I'm sure you've missed it." He helped me to my feet and we made our way outside and towards the parked ship. I immediately transformed back into my regular attire. Timmy kept looking at me with a happy expression, but something didn't seem right. When I looked into his eyes I could sense some kind of pain...I could only assume he was hurt that I was in love with Valtor. I hope he understands it was only a spell...only a spell.

And even though it was only a spell; it _still _happened. I can't take back the harm I did, and I can only hope to have time to reconcile. In a way I guess I still owed him an apology; spell or not it seemed like the right thing to do and to make amends.

As soon as we stepped outside we were all amazed. The skies were back to their metallic shade of teal and the stars were even visible. All the citizens were walking around in the distance as if nothing had happened to their world. At least the Magical Dimension is safe again, and it made me incredibly happy to see Zenith back to its former splendour.

"Do they even remember what happened?" Brandon scratched his head as he thought about it.

"No, they don't," I led the group towards the ship and I explained, "By reversing what Valtor did to the power source of Zenith all dark magic has been removed. Hence, logically, any of the dark magic has been removed from the minds of the people. The people have very close correlation with the power source. So logically I too will forget all about this adventure in the somewhat close future." It was a sad thought; really it was. I didn't want to forget memories, but this was such a dark and wicked memory that forgetting it would be for the greater good.

"So everyone just forgets just like that?" Musa questioned me in a sad way, "Seems almost sad that memories are lost like that."

Flora piped in behind me, "But the people aren't losing good memories or treasured memories…They are losing the horrid memories from Valtor's reign. Only the bad is being vanquished."

"Then I can't help but ask…" Timmy trailed off and looked through the sharp glares in his glasses, "If you are a fairy again…then are you still a subject of Bio-Droid industries? I'm just curious as to how you managed to turn back into an Enchantix fairy again."

He had quite the logical question. I can't believe this wasn't the first thing I thought of once transforming. I was too concerned about saving Timmy's life. I couldn't really define my old senses as I had before, nor did I feel exactly like my old self. Was I still an android that (with the aid of fairy dust) was able to find it deep inside myself to transform? Or was I actually here in the flesh, and the fairy dust made its way up into my brain, and brought out the repressed fairy in me in my brain to the point it turned me back _into _a fairy?

Thinking about either options made my head ache.

Well there's no time like the present to find out. As Bloom once told us long ago, _don't put off until tomorrow what you can get done today._

"Well why not find out, hm?" I suggested and ran up ahead and found a shrub of digit-thorns growing in a fully grown bush. I took a deep breath and started reaching my index finger towards the sharpest thorn I could find. If I bled I was human, and if not I was android. "Time to find out the truth," I told myself sharply.

Before I could prick my finger I felt Timmy rush up behind me, "Tec, wait," he breathed heavily. I turned around to face my favourite specialist. He looked at me as though he had something very important to tell me and that it was urgent because he too ran ahead of the group to talk alone briefly, "I want to let you know before you find out the truth that I don't care if you are still android or not. You are _still _Tecna to me," I blushed at his remark. He continued to talk, "I'm not going to lie Tecna…I was uncomfortable with the android thing at first," he placed both of his hands on each of my shoulders and held them strongly, "It scared me to know they took the Tecna I fell in love with and placed her into this…android shell. I never thought you would be the same again. I thought for sure you would be some emotionless being…I really thought so. But…"

"But what?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I realized that the body never made the person, and the Tecna inside was exactly like the Tecna I knew before the incident. I realized that even though your body died, you _still _lived on, and that Tecna never really died at all… She's been here all along." He gave me a small smile. A smile that meant he had finally told me something he was repressing for quite some time. I was a little shocked, I mean I must admit that it took him this long to really tell me this…but I know Timmy's shyness would get the better of him at some point.

Then he did something I never expected Timmy to ever do so boldly.

"I love you." He tightened his grips on my shoulders even more and brought my body quickly towards him as we met in a bold and passionate kiss. I've never felt my body flutter and feel this excited before and it was kind of an illogical feeling, but I loved every second of it.

As soon as our lips parted he looked at me nervously. I had no words to describe how I felt, so I remained illogically speechless. Timmy adjusted his crooked glasses, "I'm…I'm sorry was I being too forward..?"

I finally gave in to the silence and giggled softly, "Oh Timmy…I love you too." I kissed him softly on the lips as reassurance and he smiled triumphantly.

Without another word I turned away and struck my index finger on one of the digit-thorns. I yanked my hand away and kept it covered under my other hand to hide the answer as to what I really am. I finally knew the truth, but how would Timmy take the news?

"Well?" He looked at me with worried eyes, "Did your finger bleed? Or did nothing happen?"

I gulped nervously, "Timmy I…I don't know how to logically put this…" I paused and trailed off, "But…" I sighed and showed him my pricked index finger.

There a small amount of blood trailed from my index finger. It was true, and I couldn't be happier. The fairy dust not only managed to seep into my brain, but it somehow brought the fairy out inside of me, and her body tagged along too.

I was a human, I was a fairy, and I wasn't an android anymore. Never doubt the power of magic that's for sure.

Timmy and I shared the same looks of shock, happiness, and utter disbelief. I did the only thing I wanted to do at this point and jumped into Timmy's arms with absolute happiness. A rush of emotions overcame me as I rested my head on his shoulder, and a waterfall of tears flooded down my face. I never cried, but I felt I needed to cry now. Unlike before, these were _real _tears full of raw emotion, "I'm so happy," I squeezed him tightly because frankly I didn't want to let him go.

We sighed and pulled away from each other. I unfortunately could still feel fresh salty tears streaming down my face, and I tried my best to wipe them away with my hands. We looked towards the airship that was a mere fifty metres away, and we both blushed as we saw all our friends standing in front of the ship; watching us and giggling.

Well this is just fantastic.

Can't help but wonder if my friends ever heard of privacy. I suppose I should be happy enough that they were too far away to actually hear anything. Well, excluding Musa and her super sensitive ears.

The last tear fell from my cheek and I brushed it away, "Timmy, I still need to talk to you. It's very important."

He gave me a small smirk as he pushed his glasses higher on his arch, "How about when we arrive at Alfea, and we have some privacy? I feel we'll never get alone time from this point on and on the ride home," he laughed, "Besides, why don't you tell everyone else the good news?"

My eyes widened and I smiled, "You're right! I need to tell the others that I'm a fairy again." I turned away and ran towards my friends, "You guys will never believe it…I have fantastic news!" I stopped, and my friends looked at me tentatively. I smiled, "I'm not an android anymore!"

A rupture of cheerful glees, hugs, and high-fives came my way for a good ten seconds until Bloom suddenly stopped as she realized something, "Wait, how is it possible then?" The cheerful glees quieted as everyone began to think the same thing as Bloom. Well, this was going to be hard to explain, because even I can't logically explain it to myself.

I took a deep breath, "It's hard to explain girls... Because even I have been forced to make inferences about what happened. I've assumed that because my brain was that from a fairy that the fairy dust found that repressed and inner fairy me still in there, and brought her out by turning the android parts back to actual human parts." My friends looked at me confused, "That's my hypothesis on the subject anyway."

Stella came towards me and gave me a friendly hug, "Well Tecna, I can honestly say none of that made sense to me. But it doesn't matter to me darling because all that matters is that you are back." Well, I tried my best to make it simple enough for Stella to understand…Oh well. I guess she had a point though; all that matters at this point is that I'm back to normal. Of course I'm going to end up forgetting all of it soon like all the other Zenithians have already.

I boarded the ship with my friends and the specialists, and we made our way to Alfea. Oh how I've missed Alfea…safe…safe Alfea. I found myself dozing off next to Timmy into a somewhat sweet sleep. I mean I haven't slept since…well since the accident technically. I was a little nervous though, because I knew as soon as we landed I would have to talk to Timmy and formally apologize for what happened with Valtor. I need to apologize before I forget entirely.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

I woke up to a sudden upward jolt of the aircraft as we landed. I immediately brushed my hair with my fingers to fix its messiness. Everyone began to file out, but as I went to leave Timmy quickly came up behind me and grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside the ship. Oh right; time to apologize.

I immediately went back to my seat, and Timmy sat in the one directly in front of me. He swiveled the chair around so he was able to face me directly. He sweetly held my hands and looked at me with deep eyes of compassion and love. Being the only two in the ship the only noise was the slight murmur of the ship's engine.

"So what did you want to talk about Tec?" He gave me a reassuring smile to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath.

"Its…Its…about Valtor," As soon as I said this Timmy's eyes widened in a surprised way, yet he kept his calm at the mention of the monsters name. Although I swear for a moment I heard the gritting of his teeth; an obvious sign of a suppressed rage. He narrowed his eyes towards the floor and avoided looking at me, "You need to understand it…was only a spell. He only controlled my actions…not my mind." He stayed quiet, "Timmy, I loved you even when under the spell. I was disgusted with everything my dark self did, and I fought it with as much as I possibly could but his dark magic was too strong."

"And the kiss?" He calmly asked me. I didn't want to be reminded of that…that forced kiss with that monster. "I understand it was a spell Tec and that you couldn't control anything…it's just that I can't get the mental image out of my head. You and him…"

"That's why I wanted to say sorry. Sorry that any of it ever happened…I shouldn't have revealed to Valtor I was an android long ago. Then he wouldn't have attacked Zenith, and we wouldn't have been in that mess."

"True. But if it wasn't for the incident maybe we wouldn't have been able to defeat Valtor…and you'd still be an android," he trailed off quietly.

"But none of it justifies for what I did," I fought myself to not start crying, "I broke your heart…at least a little bit, and if you have trouble forgiving me I completely understand-" I was cut off as Timmy briefly kissed me. Well, I didn't expect that one. "But why..?"

"Because you've just reassured to me that you fought against Valtor's dark magic, and even because of that you still apologize for it even though it wasn't your fault. I understand now that he only had control over your body, but not your mind." I guess it was true; nothing could get in between my relationship with Timmy. Even after becoming a super-powered android, and a dark minion of Valtor he still cared for me just the same. No matter what kind of freak-of-nature I became Timmy knew it was still me through each forced transformation. Sure you could put my brain in an android, or you can control me with your dark magic...but you'll never change who I've become on the inside.

I am Tecna.

Tecna died long ago.

And now Tecna is more alive than she has ever been before.

**Wow, I've **_**finally **_**finished it. Now I no longer have to worry about updating this story. I was thinking of adding an Epilogue that would take place one month later; and would essentially focus on Musa bringing up the events that just happened, but (because of Tecna forgetting the events due to her connection to technology at the time...etc etc) Tecna wouldn't remember being under Valtor's control and would just think her roommate is crazy. **

**But I've ultimately decided not to do it, and to end the story on that note instead of an Epilogue. Thanks for all the support for this story, and I apologize **_**so **_**much for not finishing this story until now.**


End file.
